Meeting Again
by dancefan93
Summary: After Max broke Fran's heart as a teen in England and moving to the States, Fran moves to the States when she turns 18 and runs into an all too familiar face


**Fran and Max first met in England and quickly became friends. Fran was only seventeen when she met Max. Max was twenty. When Max told her that he was going to the States, Fran was so angry that she ran out of the house and told him not to talk to her. Both of them were heartbroken. When Fran turned eighteen, she moved to the States. She thought for sure that she would meet Max again. She searched and searched but once she found him, she saw that he already had a wife and she didn't want to take him away from her. She let him slide by and was miserable for the longest time.**

**10 years later**

** Max, Maggie, Brighton, Gracie, and Niles were walking through the park one afternoon. Max and Niles sat on a bench while the children played. This was the first time that Max had been out of the house since his wife, Sarah, died three months ago. Gracie was chasing a ball and it went into the street. She chased after it and just picked it up when a car came speeding around a corner. Gracie didn't know what to do so she just screamed. As the car was about to hit her, she felt soft arms pull her to the side. She was sobbing and when she saw… Fran. Maggie and Brighton came running over and Max and Niles close behind. Maggie hugged her sister tight. Max came closer.**

** "Thank you for saving my sister."**

** "Yes, thank you for saving her. I don't what I would have… Fran?" Fran's eyes shot up, she knew that voice all too well. She looked into his eyes.**

** "Max?" She stood up stilling looking in his eyes and walked close to him. She was right in front of him. She had a sweet smile on her face. Her face suddenly got an angry expression and she slapped him across the face. "I've been holding that in for 10 years Maxwell Sheffield!" She yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground. Niles, Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie stood there with their mouths agape. **

** "Okay, I had that coming." Fran stood there with her arms crossed.**

** "How a heartless devil could have a sweet angel, I'll never understand."**

** "Daddy, how do you know her?" Maggie asked. Fran turned around and smiled at the children. **

** "I'm glad you asked. You see when your father was still living in England; we met and began to date. After only five months, he decided to come here. He told me that he had to for fill his dream." She turned back to Max. She had a few tears streaming down her face. "You ripped out my heart, threw it on the ground, and ran over it with your car." She was full on crying now. Max pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair as she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.**

** "I'm so sorry, Fran. Please stop crying." Fran's sobs slowed. She tried to pull back, but Max had a tight grip. "I'm not letting you get away again." Fran finally realized that he had his children with him but not his wife. She pulled back hard.**

** "Max, where's your wife?" Max's eyes filled with tears. He took Fran by the hand and took her to another part of the park.**

** "Fran, Sarah died, three months ago. She was hit by a car." Fran's cheeks turned as red as the stripes of the American flag. She felt so bad. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.**

** "I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back. **

** "Thank you, I would ask you not to mention it in front of the children though."**

** "Of course, I would never do anything to upset them. I think I should go before I make an even bigger mess." She released him and walked over to the children. "It was really nice meeting you guys, what are you names?" Maggie spoke first.**

** "I'm Maggie, this is Brighton and this is Gracie." Fran turned to Niles.**

** "And you are mister talk dark and handsome?" Niles smiled.**

** "I'm Niles the butler." They shook hands. **

** "Well, nice to meet you all." Max came back over. **

** "You know Fran; if I remember correctly you are quite good with children. I am in desperate need of a nanny. Would you be interested?" Fran thought for a moment. She thought it would be a good way to see Max. **

** "Well, okay, but only because you're desperate." Fran said with a smile. Max got a faint smile. **

_**"Perfect, she's coming home with me, living there as the nanny, this will be a perfect way to her heart back. Oh, but what about Sarah, would she want me to move on? What should I do?"**_** Max thought to himself as they rode home in the limo. Fran was cuddling Gracie while talking to Maggie and Brighton.**

** "Sir, look, Master Brighton seems to have taken a liking to Fran."**

** "Yes, she always did have a way with children."**

** "Did you ever have any children, Fran?" Maggie asked. Max looked up anxious for her to answer.**

** "Yes, once, but I don't get to see her. Her father took her from me and I haven't seen her since. Her name was Hailey and her father… well he wasn't a good man. I would have liked to have her with someone else. When I was getting ready to come here, her father came and took her away." Max got this pang in his heart he couldn't believe that she had a child. Did she still think of him or was he completely forgotten in her mind.**

** "Um, Fran, how long did you wait until you started dating?" Fran's eyes filled with tears. She gave Gracie to Maggie and scooted closer to Max.**

** "It wasn't dating, I got drunk the night you left and was picked up. He took total and complete advantage of me." Fran whispered in his ear. His eyes grew to the size of china plates. He had no idea what to say. He wrapped an arm around her and couldn't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't left, she wouldn't have gotten drunk, she wouldn't have been picked up, she wouldn't have been taken advantage of, and she wouldn't have a child. **

** "Do you still love Hailey?" Fran looked into his eyes.**

** "Of course I do, she's still my daughter no matter what." Fran said as she rested on his shoulder.**

** "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Max said as he rubbed her arm. Fran thanked him and kissed his cheek.**

** "Sorry for bringing it up Fran. I didn't mean to upset you." Maggie said ashamed for bringing up bad memories. **

** "Oh, angel, it's okay. You did know, besides it feels good to talk about it." **

** "Please tell me you told someone that could help you."**

** "I reported the kidnapping, but as for the other thing no, he fled the country with her so I couldn't find her. I do know that he is in the States because my friend, Val, saw her a few days ago. I'm supposed meet with a detective tomorrow." **

** "Well, I will help in any way I can." Fran looked at him with a suspicious look on her face.**

** "I know what you are trying to do. You're trying to keep me from being made at you. Well… it is working." They both smiled. As they pulled up in front of the mansion, Fran stared in awe. "Well, at least I know that you coming here wasn't a mistake. This house is amazing!" Niles smiled and Max laughed.**

** "It's not that big, is it?"**

** "Yes, it is, I can't believe that a Broadway Producer can afford this."**

** "I'll have to you know, that I have produced many hits since I left England. You should come to one."**

** "I have been to some of them. They're really good, if you were to make them into like TV shows, I'd watch them." Niles took the children into the house leaving Fran and Max alone. "I have a confession; I only went to see you. I hoped that if you saw me, than I would a change to get you back."**

** "I never saw you at the plays." Fran shook her head.**

** "No, I made sure of that. I was going to go right up to you, but I saw Sarah so I backed off. I never stopped loving you." She turned to go, but Max grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him.**

** "Who said I stopped loving you? I may have been with Sarah, but in my heart, I always had a special place for you." He didn't give her a chance answer before claiming her lips. It wasn't a just a brush, it was a passionate kiss. Fran immediately melted into the kiss. She weaved her fingers through his think black hair as he pulled her closer to him. When the need for air broke them apart, Fran wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged tightly. After a few seconds, Max realized that Fran was crying. "Fran, what's wrong?" She forcefully pulled away from him.**

** "Everything! I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be with you. I'm sorry, I can't work for you." She began to walk away, but Max stepped in her way. **

** "Fran, please don't leave, I've already lost Sarah, I can't lose you too. Please don't go." Fran looked into his eyes and saw the pain she had years ago. She cupped his face with her hands.**

** "Okay, I'll stay, but how are we going to explain it to the kids? I don't think they're ready for their father to start dating."**

** "Who said anything about dating? I know everything about you. I don't want to waste any more time." He dropped to one knee and held her hands. "Marry me?"**

** "Oh, Max. Are you sure I mean a lot can change in a few years. Like you with your children and me with… my… daughter." A few tears escaped her eyes. "I need to know you want to marry me for me. Not as a way to more on from Sarah." Max stood up and looked her in the eye.**

** "How could you ask such a thing? Fran, I love you. I would never do that to any woman let alone you. I don't care if you had Hailey or not. I will help you get her back."**

** "Yes." She said hoping he would get the message. He did, he picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down, she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Fran pointed out another problem. "Um, Max, how are we going to tell the children?"**

** "We'll think of something." Just then Gracie came running out of the house. Fran grabbed her before she past her and Max.**

** "Whoa, don't want to repeat this afternoon's events." Gracie threw her arms around Fran's neck and hugged her.**

** "Tank you." **

** "Aw, honey, you're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay." Fran said as she stroked Gracie's hair. "Why don't you go back into the house with your brother and sister?" Gracie ran back into the house as Fran turned back to Max. "Do you think that they'll have a problem?"**

** "We'll let them think that you're the nanny right now. Then, when we think they can handle it, we'll tell them about the engagement." Fran nodded. "So, we need to keep the romance to a minimum." He pulled her close and kissed her softly once more before going inside.**

** "Dad, is she really going to be our nanny?"**

** "Yes Brighton, so no more fake suicides."**

** "Fake suicides? Oh, thanks nothing you should see what my sister's twins do. Once they…" Fran was cut off by Max's hand over her mouth.**

** "Don't give him any ideas." Max said. Fran laughed as she swatted his hand away. "Okay, children, time to get ready for dinner. Let's go." Max looked as the children ran up the stairs and turned back to Fran. "Well, we're alone." He said as he snaked his hands around her waist.**

** "That we are." Fran said as she threw her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back forcefully. He pulled her closer. "Max, the children are…"**

**He cut her off.**

** "Taking a long time as usual." Niles came in and stopped in his tracks, he slowly backed out of the room. He whispered 'yes' as he came in the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of champagne and three glasses. He opened the bottle and filled the glasses just as Fran came in Niles handed her glass. **

** "What's the occasion?" Fran asked as she sipped her drink.**

** "The love between you and Mr. Sheffield." Fran chocked on her drink and dropped the glass.**

** "W-What? There's no love between us." Max came in just as she said that.**

** "Oh, really well by the way you two were kissing it looked that way."**

** "Why do I bother having doors in this house?" Max said as he snaked his arms around Fran's waist and gently picked her up and moved her from the broken glass. Fran snapped back into reality. **

** "Oh, sorry about the glass; I'll get that."**

** "Oh, no, Fran, I've got it." Niles said as he got a broom and dust pail. **

** "You sure, I can do it." Fran said.**

** "I've got it, Fran, don't worry." Max took Fran into the dining room.**

** "Max, Niles shouldn't have to clean up my mess."**

** "Fran, relax, it is fine." Max kissed her before she could say anything.**

** "Fran," Brighton called from the living room.**

** "They're breaking you in." Fran smiled as she went into the living room.**

** "Oh, detective, what can I do for you?"**

** "Miss Fran Fine, we have a girl with a friend of yours claims to be your daughter." Just then Val walked in with a child. Fran looked at the child and immediately knew that it was her daughter. Max came into the room.**

** "Oh my gosh, Val, how did you find her?"**

** "I didn't she found me. I was walking in the park last week and she ran into me… literally. She knew who I was and told me that she ran away and wanted to find her mom." Fran's knees started to give away. Max caught her as she fell. "Hailey, this is your mom." Hailey slowly walked toward Fran. Fran had tears streaming down her face. Hailey came up to her.**

** "You're really my mom?" Fran nodded. "I think I remember you. I remember a big house, my own room with a princess type bed, and then Dad coming and taking me away."**

** "Which he is about to do again." Danny said entering the house. Hailey spun around and Fran pulled her close to her as Max tightened his grip on Fran's waist. **

** "Leave me alone. I ran away because I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not leaving my mom." Hailey said as Danny came closer to her.**

** "Why, you, little brat!" Danny slapped her. Fran untangled herself from Max, grabbed Hailey's arm, and pushed her into Max. Max held Hailey as she cried silently. **

** "YOU SON OF A BITCH! You lay a hand on my daughter again…" Danny cut her off.**

** "Your daughter, HA! You know very well you never wanted her." Hailey's eyes filled with tears again. **

** "I never said that! Yes, I wasn't planning on having a child when I did; no, I never regret having her. I love her. The only two regrets I have about her are that she had to grow up with you and that you are her father." Niles grabbed Danny's arm and threw him outside. Fran stood there and buried her eyes in her hands. Hailey went over and wrapped her arms around Fran's waist and hugged her.**

** "I know Dad was lying. I love you too." Fran hugged her daughter for the first time in 10 years. Max smiled. Val and the detective were long gone. Everyone sat down for dinner. After that, Fran asked Maggie if she would show Hailey to the guest room that would become her room. As they did that, Fran went to find Max. She found him in his office.**

** "Hey." Max looked up.**

** "Hello dear." Fran went over and took a seat on his desk. "What can I do for you?" **

** "Nothing, I just came to say hi." Max smiled and got up and kissed her. She kissed him back. As they were getting into the kiss, Niles knocked on the door. They pulled apart as he came in.**

** "Sir, Master Brighton would like to see Miss Fine." Fran walked up stairs to Brighton's room. She knocked before entering.**

** "Something wrong B.?" Brighton shook his head patted the spot next to him. Fran walked over and sat down. Brighton snuggled close to Fran. "Something wrong, I know there is."**

** "I just miss my mom. I just thought that maybe you could lay me with me until I fall asleep. Please?" Fran's eyes filled with tears. Here was a little boy who didn't open up to anyone, who acted like he didn't need anyone, and in reality, he just missed his mother terribly. **

** "Of course, B. I'll stay here as long as you need me." Fran draped an arm around Brighton's shoulders. After a while, Fran fell asleep with Brighton. Max got up and went to his room. He couldn't find Fran anywhere. He went to check on his children. He found Fran in Brighton's bed. He went over and lightly kissed Fran and Brighton's head. He went to bed himself. The next morning, Fran didn't know where she was. Then, it dawned on her that she was in Maxwell's house. She looked to her right and saw Brighton sleeping like a baby. She carefully slid her arm out from under his neck. She went to see of Max was up. He was still in a deep slumber. She quietly went over and placed a light kiss on his lips. He stirred slightly, Fran silently laughed. She then heard Gracie cry. She went to get the crying toddler. As soon as Fran picked her up, she stopped. Fran took her into Max's room and her on him. Gracie began to gently hit his chest.**

** "Up daddy, up daddy." Max slowly opened his eyes. He was looking into the blue eyes of his youngest child. He didn't notice Fran and assumed that the entire day yesterday was a dream. **

** "Well, hello there. Now how did you get in here?" **

** "Oh, just her soon to be step-mother." Max now knew that that he wasn't dreaming.**

** "Oh, hello to you too." Fran leaned down and kissed his lips once more. "So what do you plan to do today?"**

** "Be a 'nanny'." Just then, fighting was heard outside in the hall. "Nanny time; see you later." After kissing him, Fran left the room. Max looked at Gracie.**

** "We should probably get you dressed huh?" Max said as he tapped her nose as he said "you". **

** "Dress, dress." Max chuckled and brought Gracie into her room. Meanwhile, Fran wasn't having much luck with the two oldest.**

** "Maggie, please stop yelling at your brother; Brighton, please, stop picking on your sister, please." Just then, Hailey came out of her room. She couldn't help but laugh.**

** "Everything under control, mom?" Fran looked at her.**

** "Hailey, please, can you go get dressed and see if Niles or Max needs any help."**

** "Sure, mom." Hailey went to her room, got dressed, and headed downstairs. She saw Niles in the kitchen. "Hey, Niles." **

** "Hello Miss Hailey." Niles said not turning around. She sat on a stool.**

** "How did you know it was me?" **

** "Your voice."**

** "Oh, okay, need any help?" **

** "No, I'm okay, thank you."**

** "Okay, I'll so see if Ma- Mr. Sheffield needs help." Hailey jumped off the stool and ran up the stairs. She found Max in Gracie's room. "Hi, Mr. Sheffield." Max turned around.**

** "Hi Hailey, how are you?"**

** "I'm okay, need any help with anything?" **

** "If you'd like, you can bring Gracie downstairs and watch TV." **

** "Okay, come here Gracie." Hailey said picking up he soon to be step-sister. As she left, Fran came in and shut the door. **

** "Well, the girls are getting galling, how's my fiancé getting along?" **

** "Who do I have to fight for your heart?" Max joked. Fran giggled.**

** "No one at all." She kissed him and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few seconds, Max felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He lifted her so she would be more comfortable and kissed her neck. "I've waited 10 years for you to do that again. I barely remember what it felt like."**

** "Then, let me help you." He said against her skin. He began to kiss her neck again. Fran quietly gasped and moaned. She felt like she was in heaven. When she felt what she was doing to Max, she remembered that she only had on a robe.**

** "Max, not that I want to stop, but we have to." He kissed her lips again.**

** "I know. You do know that you started this correct?" Fran jumped out of his arms. **

** "Yeah, but you loved it."**

** "That I did… that I did." He kissed her lips once more and they both left Gracie's room. As they went downstairs into the family room, they heard the kids discussing Christmas. **

** "Fran, Hailey said that she celebrates Hanukah; do you?" Maggie asked.**

** "Of course, Hailey, I didn't know your father was Jewish."**

** "He's not. My friend is so I would always go over there during Hanukah." Fran went over and got a drink.**

** "That's nice. What's her name?"**

** "Claire, her mom's name is Nadine." Fran spit her drink out and turned around to Hailey.**

** "Nadine?" Hailey nodded. "Does Claire have a sister?" Hailey nodded once more. "Does Nadine have a catering company?" Hailey nodded slowly. "Do you have their number?"**

** "I have Claire's cell number."**

** "Can you call her, ask her to put her mom on, and give me the phone." Hailey did what she was asked to do. As soon as Nadine answered, Fran knew it was her. "Nadine!"**

** "Fran?"**

** "Yeah, who else would have this voice?"**

** "OMG Frannie, I haven't seen you in years."**

** "I know; I have a question; how come you didn't find me when you found out Claire was friends with Hailey?"**

** "I didn't know that she was your daughter. I mean believe me, there were signs, but I never solved the puzzle until now. If I had known I would have called you sooner to get her away from that horrible man."**

** "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I have her back now and that's all that matters."**

** "How did you get her back?" Fran huffed.**

** "It's an extremely long story and I don't know Hailey's plan. You'll have to come over some time with the girls and see this house." **

** "How did you afford a house that's as wonderful as you say?" Fran laughed and looked at Max. **

** "Well, it's not my house it my fian- boss's it is my boss's house. I'll tell you later. His children still don't know about the engagement." Fran whispered into the phone.**

** "OMG it is Maxwell isn't it. You're back together with Maxwell!"**

** "Louder Nay I don't think his mother heard in LONDON!" Fran yelled into the phone.**

** "Frannie, I can't believe you let him back into your life. He broke your heart once, what makes you think that he won't do it again?"**

** "Because he loves me Nay; I don't understand why we are having this conversation."**

** "What did you say to Ma and Daddy when you met him in London? You said that he loved you then, he broke your heart once odds are he'll do it again." Fran looked at Max and remembered how heartbroken she was when he left her. She turned her back to him again and began to talk to Nadine again. **

** "Nay, please don't do this again. I don't want to have this conversation right now in front the children. I'll call you later bye." She hung up the phone and gave it back to Hailey. Everyone was looking at her. "How about some breakfast?" Everyone went into the dining room except for Fran and Max. Fran turned to go but Max grabbed her arm. **

** "What was all that about on the phone?"**

** "Nothing, Nadine is just being dumb. She says that I'm stupid for letting you back into my life. She thinks that you're going to break my heart again. I told her she was just being stupid."**

** "You know I would never do that right?"**

** "I know that you would never intentionally do that. Come on the children are waiting for us." The next few months were crazy. Fran was juggling being a mom and a nanny while still finding time to sneak into the office for alone time with Max. After putting the children to bed one night, Fran was on her way to her room. She was suddenly grabbed. A hand was over her mouth and she was pulled into another room. She closed her eyes tight. She felt her attacker move in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw… Max. She forcefully pulled away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?" She quietly yelled but loud enough to express her emotions.**

** "I'm sorry darling. I couldn't resist." Fran's emotion didn't change.**

** "Well, it wasn't funny. You really scared me. I don't know if you could feel it or not but my whole body was shaking." Fran said on the verge of tears.**

** "Fran, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Then Fran realized that he really never would hurt her.**

** "I love you, Max."**

** "I love you too, Fran." That night for the first time, they made love.**

** "MOM, MR. SHEFFIELD!" Hailey screamed as she walked into Gracie's room the next morning. Fran and Max ran toward her. When they got to Gracie's room, they stopped dead in their tracks. Gracie's room was completely trashed and Gracie was nowhere in sight. Maggie and Brighton came running.**

** "What happened in here?" Brighton asked. No one had an answer. Hailey spotted something on the floor. She went over and picked it up. It was a note. She couldn't believe it, she almost fainted.**

** "M-M-Mom." Hailey handed Fran the note, it read,**

_**"Fran and Max,**_

_** If you ever want to see little Gracie alive again, Fran, you and Hailey will come back to me and Max, you will never see or talk to them again. P.S. check Niles's room."**_** Fran made a mad dash for Niles's room. She busted through the door and saw a terrible sight. Niles was all drugged up. He had sleeping bills in his drink and by the looks of it; Danny had put a bottle in. She went over to Niles and shook him; nothing. She checked to see if she was breathing and had a pulse. He had a pulse but wasn't breathing. She began giving him CPR.**

** "Niles, please, you can't die on me. You're my best friend and I love you. Please don't die." She said the last part practically in a whisper. Fran had given up on the CPR and was no sobbing uncontrollably on Nile's chest. Max had called the police and an ambulance; they had just arrived. They came in and got Niles on a stretcher. They rushed him to the hospital and everyone followed. As they waited, Max and Fran talked about their options. "Max, I don't see any other way. You want Gracie back and he won't give her back unless Hailey and I go with him, this is the only way." Max looked at her. He took her left hand and slipped a diamond ring on her left ring finger. She looked at him.**

** "So that our engagement is official." She hugged him. "You're coming back soon. Mark my words." Fran hugged him tighter as he did the same. The doctor came out and told them that they could see Niles. They walked in just as Niles was waking up. Fran ran and hugged him.**

** "Thank goodness, you're okay."**

** "Miss Fine, I'm alright." Fran pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Miss Fine, it's okay, I feel fine. Nothing to be upset about." Fran hugged him again. "But there will be if you don't let go so I can breathe." Niles was released from the hospital a few hours later. Fran went into her room, shut the door, and looked at the note. On the back, there was Danny's address. She closed her eyes and sighed. A few tears escaped her eyes. She saw the snow globe that Danny had given her when they first started going out. She picked up and threw it and the closed the door. It shattered with a smash. Max heard it and came running. He opened the door and walked on the broken glass.**

** "What happened it here? Fran, are you alright?"**

** "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, I'm not alright; I have to leave the only man I ever loved and go to be with that bastard!" She was full on crying now. Max went over and held her. She cried onto his shoulder. Hailey was outside the door listening and silently crying. **

_**"This is my entire fault. If only I hadn't run away, then dad wouldn't be forcing mom and I to go with him and Gracie wouldn't have been kidnapped. This whole house wouldn't be caught up in my messed up life. Well, not anymore. I'm going to dads without mom and getting Gracie back."**_** Hailey went into her room and packed a small suitcase. She ran down the stairs after leaving a note in her room. She left the mansion and went to Danny's house. Fran had calmed down and was still clinging to Max.**

** "I don't want to go to him. I don't want to leave you or the children."**

** "You think I want you to go? Trust me Fran; if there was anything then sending you and Hailey back to that man I would do it in a heartbeat."**

** "I know, I love you; promise me you won't forget about Hailey and me."**

** "Don't say that, it makes it sound like you're never coming back." Fran got up and wiped her tears. **

** "Well, who knows I might not be. Heaven knows what Danny will do once he gets his hands on us." Max got up and turned her around to face him.**

** "Trust me on this. If he lays one hand on you or Hailey, I'll kill him myself." Fran clung to him once more and kissed him. **

** "I better go get Hailey for our last dinner here." She walked out of her room and toward Hailey's. She found the room empty and also the note.**

** '**_**Mom,**_

_** I'm sorry that I got you and the Sheffield's mixed up in messed up life. You don't have to worry about me any longer though. I went to get Gracie back on my own. Once I have her I'll bring her back, and then leave so I don't get you guys in anymore trouble. I love you, mom. Good bye.' **_** Fran's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that Hailey had done that. Just then they heard the door open and close. She ran downstairs to find Hailey placing Gracie on the couch and giving her a kiss on her head.**

** "Oh thank goodness." Fran cried and ran down the stairs. **

** "Yeah, Gracie's fine, oh." Hailey said as Fran embraced her in a bone crushing hug.**

** "Hailey, what were you thinking? Why would you go back to that horrible man?" Hailey wiped a few stray tears away.**

** "It's my fault." Fran gave her a confused look. "It's my fault that Gracie was kidnapped. I'm the one that ran away from him. If I had just stayed put none of this would have happened."**

** "Oh, honey, you don't really believe that do you sweetie?" Hailey nodded. "Honey, it's not your fault at all. Your father has always been this heartless cruel and evil man and I guess that very small string connected to his sanity finally snapped." Hailey gave her a weak smile. Max listened at the top of the steps. He smiled at the mother daughter sight he saw taking place in his living room. Just then, Danny burst through the front door.**

** "Hailey and Fran, I thought I made myself clear. I said to come to me not grab the brat and leave. Now, I have no choice but to make sure that you can't disobey anyone ever again." Danny pulled out a gun and aimed it at Hailey and Fran. Hailey froze and Fran tightened her grip on her daughter. Max slowly made his way down the stairs toward Danny. Fran saw Max and slightly shook her head 'no'. Max ignored her and continued to walk. He was right behind Danny when he pulled the trigger. Luck must have been on the girls' side because the shot missed. Max didn't hesitate another second, he jumped on Danny and tackled him to the ground. The gun was flung from Danny's hand and slide across the floor and stopped at Hailey's feet. She looked at it and picked it up. She aimed it and Danny and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out and hit Danny is his arm. He fell to the floor in pain. Niles had seen the whole thing and called the police. Danny lay there on the floor in pain and Hailey stood there with the gun in her hand, still aimed, too scared to move. Max got up and looked at Hailey. Fran stood there with eyes wide and not speaking.**

** "Hailey, Hailey, put the gun the down. Drop it if you have to." Hailey allowed the gun to drop to the floor. Max went over to her. "Hailey, listen to me. Look at me not him. Everything is going to be fine." Fran noticed that the police had arrived. **

** "Officer that man broke into the house and was going to shoot my daughter and myself. My daughter was strictly protecting her and me." The officer looked at Hailey.**

** "So this little girl saved your life as well as her own?" Fran and Max both nodded. "Well, I can't let this going unnoticed. Would you both agree to have your daughter in the newspaper or on the news?" Fran spoke being that she is her daughter. **

** "It's up to you Hailey."**

** "Can I really do it mom? Please." Hailey begged. Fran smiled and laughed silently.**

** "Yes, if you want to." Hailey jumped for joy hugging Fran.**

** "I have to go call Claire, she'll be so jealous." Hailey joked as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number. "Hi Aunt Nadine, is Claire there? Can you put her on, thank you?" She said all too excited. "Claire, you are never going to believe this. I'm going to be on TV and in the paper. I saved my mom and me from Danny." Claire said something and Hailey turned around to make sure the police had taken Danny out of the house. He was gone. She turned back around. "No, Claire, Danny is not my father anymore, Mr. Sheffield, er, Max is my father." Max's eyes shot open and his breath was caught in his throat. She wanted him to be her father? He looked over at Fran who had already turned toward him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

** "Well, is she wrong? You will be soon. We'll be married before you know it. Maybe even sooner now that Hailey and I are safe from that mad man." She kissed him softly.**

** "I was thinking, how is two months from today?" **

** "I'm free why?"**

** "I was thinking that we could get married then." Fran decided to play with his head a bit.**

"**Oh, **_**Mr. Sheffield, **_**I'm flattered but I'm already engaged to a really kind man." Max's head was spinning then he realized that she was talking about him.**

"**Oh, **_**Miss Fine**_** surely you can make an exception for me. After all I do sign your checks." Fran smiled.**

"**Well, I guess this once would be okay. I like you better anyway." Max's mind was shouting get her back but he did something better. He grabbed her waist and dripped her.**

"**How about now, is **_**Mr. Sheffield**_** still better?" **

"**Not anymore." She kissed him as he brought her back up to her feet. The next two months went by fast for Fran and Max. They had told the children that day about the engagement, they couldn't be happier. The adoption papers were brought up as well; Max was adopting Hailey and Fran was adopting Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie. A few days before the wedding, Fran was feeling ill but just shook it off as nerves. When she started getting sick, she went to the doctor. She found out that she was pregnant. She decided to wait until after the wedding to tell Max. Finally, the wedding day was here. The whole house was buzzing with preparations. At last, Fran and Max were married. Fran told him about the baby and he couldn't be happier. Nine months later, Fran gave birth to twins; Jonah Samuel and Eve Catherine. Their lives were finally complete and they would never lose each other again. **


End file.
